The reforming of petroleum raw materials is an important process for producing useful products. One important process is the separation and upgrading of hydrocarbons for a motor fuel, such as producing a naphtha feedstream and upgrading the octane value of the naphtha in the production of gasoline. However, hydrocarbon feedstreams from a raw petroleum source include the production of useful chemical precursors for use in the production of plastics, detergents and other products.
The upgrading of gasoline is an important process, and improvements for the conversion of naphtha feedstreams to increase the octane number have been presented in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,729,409, 3,753,891, 3,767,568, 4,839,024, 4,882,040 and 5,242,576. These processes involve a variety of means to enhance octane number, and particularly for enhancing the aromatic content of gasoline.
The enhancement of the yields of aromatics from a naphtha feedstream can be used to increase the recovery of aromatic compounds, and in particular benzene and toluene, for use in other high value products, such as plastics.